La historia de un reloj
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Las vidas de Peter Petrelli y Gabriel Gray, el enfermero y el relojero, están a punto de cambiar. Y todo es culpa de un reloj.


**La historia de un reloj**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Heroes y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tim Kring, de la cadena NBC y de todos los que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Pre-serie.  
**Notas:** Primer capítulo de esta historia. Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo ****uno**,

El desencanto y la rutina.

* * *

01 – Desencanto.

—Lo siento, Pete. Pero no puedo ir a cenar contigo; tengo una reunión importante. Sal por ahí con tus amigos, escuché que abrieron un restaurante muy bueno en Queens…

Peter recordó esa parte de la breve conversación que mantuvo con Nathan dos horas antes. Palabras frías, seriedad absoluta, características ya comunes que el mayor de los Petrelli mostraba a todos. Siempre creyó que él era especial, que Nathan cambiaba esa oscura máscara que usaba ante todos para mostrarse cariñoso y relajado ante él, su hermano menor. Pero mientras pasó el tiempo y ellos se hacían adultos, su relación se fue haciendo menos. Ya casi no había desvelos, salidas a comer o noches de escapes furtivos a algún bar de la ciudad. Sin embargo, cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, Nathan regresaba a ser el adolescente que cuidaba de su hermano menor de todos los peligros, que se preocupaba de todo lo que tuviese que ver con él y demás cosas que a Peter le hacían sentir protegido y querido.

Desde que Peter entró a la universidad, eso ya no pasaba. El menor de los Petrelli hacía lo imposible para vivir de nuevo todo eso, pero entendió que no importaba que intentara, Nathan ya no le seguiría el juego.

Era el desencanto de ser un adulto.

Caminó por las frías calles de Queens, buscando el dichoso nuevo lugar del que le habló Nathan, pero sin éxito. Tal vez su hermano sólo lo decía por compromiso, era lo más seguro. Ciertamente, el desaire que le hizo lo dejó sin humor para salir con amigos de la escuela y prefirió ir a comer solo.

El sol iluminaba aún en el horizonte, sus rayos no eran suficientes para calentar a la ciudad de Nueva York. Peter y todos los habitantes estaban ya acostumbrados al clima, pero no por eso iba a dejar de quejarse. Las personas caminaban como robots a sus destinos, formando ríos de gente sobre las banquetas.

Cansado ya de caminar, Peter decidió entrar al primer lugar donde vendieran comida. Se detuvo y miró a todas las marquesinas de los establecimientos buscando un lugar adecuado. Al lado de una pequeña relojería, un restaurante de comida italiana se encontraba abierto. Sobre sus ventanas, dibujos de pizzas y espaguetis con mucha salsa de tomate sedujeron al estómago de Peter y lo incitaron a cruzar la calle lo antes posible para degustar de tan sagrados alimentos italianos.

Tal vez era la felicidad del éxito de su búsqueda o su torpeza al cruzar calles, que no se dio cuenta que el semáforo de la calle ya había cambiado a verde y unas cuantas personas que cruzaban ya estaban del otro lado. Peter a veces era un poco distraído y olvidaba las demás cosas a su alrededor cuando tenía un objetivo en mente. Cuando puso un pie sobre la calle, un auto color rojo se dirigía a él con mucha velocidad y no parecía que el conductor tuviera todos los sentidos alertas. Quizá el automóvil lo hubiese atropellado, Peter volaría por los aires muchos metros de distancia, con los huesos rotos y heridas profundas, de no ser porque alguien lo tomó de la chaqueta y la haló hacia atrás, salvándolo de un horrible futuro.

El corazón de Peter latía a mil por hora, paralizado levemente por la impresión que tuvo. Unos segundos después, su ritmo cardiaco se tranquilizó y sus manos dejaron de temblar. Giró la cabeza un poco para mirar y agradecer a la persona que había salvado su vida.

Pudo ver a un joven de su edad. Portaba unos lentes de pasta negros, su piel era blanca y unas espesas y exóticas cejas adornaban sus ojos; su cabello oscuro peinado pulcramente hacia atrás le daba un toque intelectual al joven, y vestía de una forma bastante formal con esa especie de suéter sin mangas que tanto usaban los chicos inteligentes de la facultad de letras. Peter no supo por qué, pero se quedó sin palabras.

El joven habló, sacando a Petrelli de su letargo.

—Por poco y ese auto te arrolla. Deberías tener más cuidado y observar antes de cruzar las peligrosas calles de Nueva York —el tono de voz era grave, pero suave al mismo tiempo.

—G-gracias por éso. Me salvaste la vida —Peter le dio la mano al extraño. Éste dudó un poco, pero la aceptó y estrecharon sus manos unos segundos.

Una pequeña descarga recorrió todo su ser al momento del contacto, erizando todos los vellos de su cuerpo. Un sentimiento de extrañeza lo embargó, pero no supo el porqué. Cuando vio al joven a los ojos, pudo observar que él también había sentido lo mismo de Peter, ya que no dejaba de ver las manos entrelazadas. La curiosidad se notó en sus ojos. Inmediatamente los dos retiraron las manos, pero ninguno comentó nada de lo ocurrido.

—No es nada. —Con el dedo índice, acomodó sus gafas negras y le dio a Peter una sonrisa pequeña—. Ten más cuidado en el futuro. No querrás terminar en la morgue siendo tan joven y con una vida por vivir.

Y el joven no esperó una respuesta, cruzó a paso lento la avenida, mezclándose con el río de gente que caminaba a paso veloz para no desaprovechar la luz roja. Peter siguió observando al otro hombre, no lo perdió de vista por un instante. Una sensación extraña lo embargaba, ese sujeto le había salvado la vida y al momento de estrechar las manos, una especie de energía cálida lo atravesó de pies a cabeza, hasta el último de sus cabellos vibraba.

Lo observó hasta que el tipo entró a la relojería que estaba a un lado del restaurante italiano y Peter recordó el motivo de su visita a Queens. Sin embargo, sus pies respondieron a las órdenes de su cerebro tres luces rojas después.

La extraña sensación tenía confundido a Peter y no dejó de pensar en éso en todo el día. Ojalá se volviese a encontrar al sujeto alguna vez más.

02 – Rutina

Él era un chico especial. Lo sabía. No importaba que sus padres siempre le dijeran que era tan común y corriente como cualquier otro, que su única habilidad especial sería seguir con la tradición de familia, pues de padre relojero, hijo relojero.

Gabriel Gray estaba destinado a ser alguien grandioso en la vida. Muy dentro de él, ese pensamiento crecía cada día, ya que su destino no era el ser un hombre normal.

A sus veinticuatro años, Gabriel sabía absolutamente todo sobre el funcionamiento de los relojes, podía desarmarlos con una rapidez impresionante y armarlos en el mismo lapso del tiempo; los escuchaba con atención y acertaba cuántos segundos estaban adelantados o atrasados. Simplemente, el hijo del relojero Gray era todo un prodigio. Pero nada de éso valía para que los demás vieran ese talento especial en él. Esa cosa extraña que lo hacía diferente de los demás, que no poseían una aptitud única.

Sin embargo, ese don no era exclusivo de su trabajo. Él podía entender cualquier situación o cosa, deducir su resultado según las decisiones tomadas. Tenía el mundo a sus pies, Gabriel era único.

Sentía que su vida se estaba desperdiciando en la parte de atrás de su relojería en Queens. Su futuro no estaba dentro de cuatro paredes y vitrinas con relojes de diversos tamaños y diseños. El destino le tenía algo muy especial, sólo bastaba con esperar un poco más.

Por lo pronto, se tenía que conformar con la rutina de todos los días. Levantarse, atender el negocio, entregar encargos a gente adinerada que mandaba arreglar sus finos y costosos relojes pero que no tenían la delicadeza de mandar a alguien por ellos, cerrar y dormir. Absolutamente nada de su rutina cambiaba. Ningún suceso extraordinario quebraba la monotonía que ya empezaba a fastidiar a Gabriel.

Mientras frotaba sus manos una con la otra, para calentarlas un poco, recordó el pequeño pero raro suceso de una semana atrás. Miró por quinta vez en el día su mano derecha con mucha atención. Al parecer no había nada anormal en ella ni en él, sin embargo, después de salvar al sujeto y evitar que el automóvil rojo lo arrollara, esa descarga eléctrica que lo invadió al estrechar la mano del otro, le produjo una extraña sensación; no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que sintió exactamente. No debió tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, pero en verdad lo hizo y no dejó de pensar en éso todos esos días.

El tipo distraído parecía un tipo normal. Recordaba cada detalle: su fleco tapando ligeramente un ojo, ojos llenos de vitalidad y ropa de la escuela de enfermería, nada que saliera de los estándares de la sociedad moderna. Momentos después de que Gabriel entrara a la relojería, no pudo evitar mirar por el cristal y observar si el joven aún estaba por ahí. Pudo verlo, parado y totalmente en blanco, mirando con gran atención su mano y con un gesto de total confusión. ¿El aparente enfermero sintió lo mismo que Gabriel? Reflexionó por unos segundos y desechó la loca idea. Tal vez eran alucinaciones de Gray.

Suspiró y se reprendió mentalmente por la distracción. Debía terminar con el encargo en turno: un hermoso reloj de pulsera, de buen valor y bien cuidado, perteneciente a un tal Nathan Petrelli. Se atrasaba y en ocasiones las manecillas del reloj no funcionaban adecuadamente. Pero para Gabriel no suponía ningún problema, era algo sencillo de arreglar. Debía apurarse, ya que pronto llegaría alguien por él. Daba gracias de que esta vez no tuviera que hacer de mensajero, ya que no tenía tiempo para perder. Más relojes esperaban ser compuestos por el hijo del relojero. Diez minutos más y el reloj estaba listo.

La campana que estaba colgada en la puerta principal empezó a sonar, señal de que un nuevo cliente llegaba al negocio. Recolocó sus lentes de pasta negra sobre su nariz y se dirigió a atender a la persona interesada en sus servicios.

—Bue… —no esperó ver al tipo del otro día en su tienda, precisamente frente a él. Se recuperó instantáneamente de la impresión y recobró la compostura—. Eres el chico del otro día, el que casi es atropellado, ¿qué se te ofrece?

El hombre sonrió algo nervioso y dejó una nota sobre el mostrador. Gabriel la tomó cuidadosamente y reconoció que era de su negocio. Miró al chico, esperando que hablara.

—Sí, soy yo. Gracias por salvarme —señaló la nota que Gray sostenía—. Vine a recoger un reloj que mi hermano trajo a arreglar, se llama Nathan Petrelli.

Él no creía en casualidades. Uno de los relojes más caros que había arreglado en años y ahora resultaba que el chico, en el que no había dejado de pensar, era el hermano del dueño. Al parecer, el mundo era muy pequeño.

Sin decir nada más, fue a la otra habitación que fungía como taller. Tomó el reloj y lo colocó en un estuche, con más cuidado del que debería. Regresó al mostrador y entregó el estuche al enfermero.

—Aquí tienes —selló la nota y la devolvió al sujeto—. El reloj se retrasaba y las manecillas se atascaban, pero no fue nada difícil arreglarlo. El trabajo ya está pagado, con esa nota tienes garantía si el reloj se vuelve a descomponer, cosa que no pasará. Que tengas buenas tardes.  
El enfermero miró el estuche con interés, Gabriel notó que quería decir algo más, así que esperó pacientemente. Parecía que buscaba las palabras para hacerlo.

—Si no fuera por ti, hoy estaría recogiendo margaritas —de nuevo extendió su mano, Gabriel no dudó ni un segundo en estrecharla, quería saber si la sensación del otro día se repetiría—. Soy Peter Petrelli.

Y allí estaba, de nuevo esa descarga de energía recorrió todo su cuerpo. Una sensación de hormigueo invadía todo su brazo y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la placentera electricidad que se movía por todo su ser.

De nuevo, el rostro de confusión apareció en Peter.

—Yo soy Gabriel. Gabriel Gray.

Después de que el chico se despidiera con un gesto de extrañeza, Gabriel pensó que, tal vez, había encontrado a otra persona especial.

No lo dudaba.


End file.
